Como Lily descobriu
by Joanna.lovespads
Summary: Quando Lily descobriu o maior ato de nobreza feito pelos marotos para ajudar Aluado.


**SALÃO PRINCIPAL**

Tudo começara pela manhã, a mesa da Grifinória estava relativamente vazia,todas estavam.O natal estava chegando e os únicos sextanistas da casa que permaneceram no colégio foram Lilian Evans, Marlene Mckinnon e três dos quatro denominados Marotos, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e James Potter (o outro, Peter Pettigrew havia ido passar o feriado com os pais, em casa).

Nesse momento um menino aparentemente da Lufa-Lufa, quarto ano, chamou Lily, a ruiva não estranhou, os menores sempre delatavam os mais velhos, isso quer dizer os Marotos, mas morriam de medo deles, já que a monitora era do mesmo ano que eles, e Remus, o outro monitor Grifinório era também um Maroto.

-Pode falar -disse Lilian se levantando da mesa mas não se desaproximando dela.

-Ahn, eu queria saber se você quer ir em Hogsmeade comigo?

-Que gentileza, mas vou ter que que não pergunta para a Emily Smith, aquela menina bem ali.-A moça apontou para a menina que já havia contado a ela que gostava do garoto, John Bennet-Tudo bem, obrigado pela dica, Lilian.

-Não há de quê, John.-ela sorriu e se sentou ao ver o garoto se afastar.

Do nada, o amigo da ruiva, Sirius teve um ataque de riso, todos os seus amigos o olharam como se ele fosse louco, ele meio que deu uma explicação.

-James Pontas Potter, você 'tá' concorrendo com os pirralinhos, talvez até os do segundo ano.E eles tem mais chance que você Pontas!-Ele gargalhou de novo.

-Muito engraçado Almofadinhas, mas pelo menos eu admito que eu amo a Lily, e você fica nesse chove e não molha com a Lene.-O maroto falou furiosamente, enquanto Lily corava pelo comentário.

-O problema é que o Sirius é de todas.-Todos os presentes na mesa reviraram os olhos para o amigo.

-Vamos para o salão comunal, não quero encrenca com a Sonserina hoje e eles estão se aproximando.-Lilian pediu olhando com o canto do olho para trás, os presentes concordaram, era quase feriado e ninguém estava disposto a discutir com Snape.

-Vamos Lilyzita, antes que os segundanistas nos alcancem e peçam você em casamento.-Sirius disse, passando um dos braços pelo ombro da amiga que o olhou mal encaradamente.

-Idiota.-Lily concluiu para Sirius.

-Ei Lils, não precisa de tanto amor assim, deixa pros terceiranistas.-Ele disse piscando o olho para ela.

-Já chega Six, vai encher o saco das suas vagabundinhas particulares, mas não o meu.-Lilian olhou raivosamente para o rapaz e saiu andando em direção contrária a que os amigos estavam.

-Será que ela ficou braba mesmo?-ele perguntou com uma careta culpada.

-Sim, Black, ela está muito braba.-Marlene o fulminou com os olhos, e James quase foi em direção a Lilian que virava o corredor mas ela percebeu e se adiantou.-Jay, deixa que eu vou, agora ela não parece estar muito afim de falar com qualquer um de vocês, a gente se vê daqui a meia hora nos jardins, perto do Lago Negro, que eu levo a Lily e a gente faz uma guerra de neve.

-Tá bom.-James concordou meio contráriado.

-E Black, você ainda precisa pedir desculpas para a minha amiga.

-Sim senhora.-Sirius bateu continência para a garota, que revirou os olhos e pediu.-Mapa do Maroto, com quem está?

-Com o Remy.-Sirius acusou Remus, que até agora estava quieto.

-Ah é verdade, 'tá' aqui ó!-Ele disse tirando um pergaminho velho do bolso.-Até mais Lene.

-Até Marotos.-Ela apontou a varinha para o pergaminho e recitou.-Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.

* * *

**JARDINS**

Sirius e Remus estavam sentados na base de uma árvores escondidos da neve.

-Olá meninos.-Lene olhou para dois se levantaram. Lily deu falta de um deles.

-Cade o Potter?

-Foi deixar a Capa da Invisibilidade no quarto, frescura do Pontas.-Remus respondeu para a menina, ela notou que o amigo estava meio abatido, mas não comentou nada.

-Lily?-Sirius perguntou.

-O que é Black?-ela falou meio braba.

Ele se ajoelhou na frente dela e segurou suas mãos.

-Me desculpa, eu fiquei te incomodando mas é instinto ruiva, juro que vou tentar me controlar.-Ele fez uma carinha de cachorro sem dono e Lilian anuiu.

-Desculpado Sirius, mas não pise na bola mocinho.

Ele sorriu, se levantou e deu um abraço de urso na garota.

-Ai Sirius, você vai me matar sufocada.-Ele deu uma risada que parecia um latido.

-Oque está acontecendo aqui?- falou James chegando perto quando Sirius soltou a amiga.

-A Lilyzita me ela não aguenta ficar longe de alguém tão perfeito e charmoso como eu.-Ele sorriu arrogante, enquanto os presentes reviravam os olhos, e Marlene resmungava algo como "idiota arrogante".

-Se charme bastasse para a ruivinha ela já era minha namorada a muito tempo.-James deu um sorriso melancólico.-Mas quem espera sempre alcança não é?

-Se você 'tá' dizendo.

-Jurei que estava pedindo a Lily em casamento, Almofadinhas.

-Hoje não.-Ele piscou para a ruiva, ela muito vermelha reclamou.

-Será que vocês podem parar de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui?E é Evans, Potter!

-Seu desejo é uma ordem, madame.-James deu um sorriso verdadeiro e fez uma reverência, a ruiva relaxou.

-Agora, a guerra? -Todos os presentes assentiram.

-Remus me ajuda?-Ela perguntou olhando para o rapaz, ele falou docemente.

-Claro, Lily. _Impervius._-Ele apontou para si mesmo o feitiço depois repetiu em James e Sirius enquanto Lily fazia o mesmo em Marlene.

-Isso impede que nossa roupa fique molhada.

-O Lago Negro está congelado?-Perguntou Lene.

-Sim, ótimo para patinar no gelo.-James afirmou olhando para a superficie congelada do Lago.

-Lene, depois vamos patinar?-Lily pediu animada, em que a amiga respondeu no mesmo tom.

-Com certeza.

-Meninas, vamos começar a guerra.-As duas confirmaram com a cabeça.

-Lily, Lene, vocês tem trinta segundos pra correr.-Sirius falou ameaçadoramente.

As duas saíram correndo desesperadamente uma para cada lado e se esconderam atrás de algumas árvores.

A guerra começou, Sirius tentava proteger Marlene e James tentava proteger Lilian, Remus atacava as duas e desviava as dos Marotos, mas Lily tentava acertar James e Lene tentava acertar Sirius.

Sirius caiu no chão levando uma bola no rosto jogada por James e mais duas jogadas por a morena corria para ficar na retaguarda de Remus, que estava concentrado nas ações de Lily e James.A ruiva era extremamente calculista, com certeza derrubaria o Maroto.

Quando James se virou para perguntar se Lilian estava bem, levou três boladas no rosto, se desequilibrou e caiu no meio da saiu correndo para atacar Lene que atacava Remus.

Marlene foi atingida e só sobraram a ruiva e Remy.

-Agora só restamos nós Remy.

-Sempre nós dois Lily.

Ela correu e ficou em frente a uma á duas bolas que Remus desviou com também atirou duas, uma errou e outra bateu no braço dela, mas revidando Lilian atirou quatro ao mesmo tempo e Remus tropeçou na neve e caiu.

Mas o que Lily não viu era que já estava na beira do Lago Negro, estava pulando quando viu que estava na superfície. James prevendo, se levantou da neve e correu desesperadamente, mas era tarde demais, a superfície rachou e Lilian mergulhou para dentro da água.

James correu até onde estava o buraco, Lilian não conseguia nadar, estava quase desmaiando quando James apontou sua varinha e recitou.-_Ascendio_

Lily parecia ter levado um impulso e caiu exatamente onde James estava, ele a segurou com facilidade e voltou para terra firme, todos já se aproximavam correndo.

-_Quenterralopus-_O rapaz mirou a varinha para o rosto de Lilian, o único lugar de seu corpo que o feitiço de impermeabilidade não atingia, a garota foi acordando aos poucos, olhando nos olhos dele murmurou:

-Obrigada, Potter.

-Você faria o mesmo, ruivinha.

-Você 'tá' bem Lily?-Marlene perguntou preocupada.

-Claro, não é um mergulhinho no Lago que vai me matar, Lene.

-A gente sabe disso, vaso ruim não ia me mandar estudar?Quem ia ser a parceira de monitoria para o Aluadinho?Quem ia recusar os pedidos do Pontitas pra sair?Quem ia ouvir a Lene tagarelando de como eu sou gostoso?-Sirius falou fingindo desespero.

-Respondendo suas perguntas, Remy te mandaria estudar, a Alice poderia ser parceira de monitoria do Remus, o Potter poderia viver sem isso, Lene definitivamente não fala sobre como você é gostoso.-Ela falou rapidamente.

-Não minta Lily.-Ele piscou para ela e James olhou raivosamente para ele.

-Pode parar de dar em cima da Lilian?-pediu ele baixinho.

-Ciúmes mata, Jayjay.-Ele falou risonho.

-Vamos lá para dentro, salão Comunal, acho melhor a Lily tomar um banho, pra não ficar doente.

Todos concordaram e assim foram para o salão, Lily e Marlene subiram para o dormitório a ruiva tomava banho e Lene mexia em suas cartas, ela não era muito organizada, mas guardava suas cartas com muito carinho.

Quando Lily saiu do banho viu Lene muito apreensiva encarando suas cartas.

-O que foi amiga?

-Há quanto tempo que você não recebe um convite para sair Lilian?-Ela encarou a ruiva seriamente.

-Oras Lene, você viu que hoje de manhã eu...-Lene a interrompeu.-Eu estou falando de convites dos meninos do sexto ou sétimo ano.

-Acho que um dois meses atrás, porquê?-Disse ela colocando um casaco.

-Você não acha que os Marotos podem ter aprontado alguma?Ameaçado eles, sei lá?

-Sirius é muito impulsivo, mas não acho que o Potter seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas depois da minha última briga que tive com ele, lembra que ele queria sair azarando qualquer menino que falasse comigo.

-Ah, eu me lembro então, você acha que o Sirius o fez?

-Não, Six pode ser louco, mas ele pensa, provavelmente ele quis sair azarando todo mundo mas o Potter não deixou, por causa da briga.

-Vou ter que sondar o James, mas acho isso pode sim ter acontecido isso Lils,obrigada, me aliviou muito.

-De nada, e sobre os convites, acho que não nos convidam para sair porque sempre estamos rodeadas pelos Marotos, querendo ou não.

-Só ainda não decidi se isso é uma coisa boa ou ruim.

-Quando souber me descer?-Lilian estava pronta e agasalhada.

-Vamos Sim.

As duas desceram para o salão comunal.Lá ficaram até a hora do almoço, mas não foram para o salão principal, foram direto para a cozinha e se divertiram bastante na companhia dos marotos.

A tarde Lily obrigou todos fazer os deveres que os professores haviam passado na semana anterior.

-Vamos lá, não é tão difícil.

-Ah, qual é Lily, hoje?-Reclamou Lene.

-Ela 'tá' certa, Lene.-falou Remus derrotado.-Vamos logo.

-Eu até ajudo vocês com poções.-Ela sorriu.

-Opa, eu aceito a ajuda ruivinha.-James falou subindo para pegar os deveres e descendo com os de Remus e Sirius.

-Quem disse que eu vou fazer?-Sirius perguntou.

-Eu disse.-Lene o convenceu, vendo Lily voltar do dormitório com seus livros e os da amiga.

Depois disso todos se convenceram e fizeram os antes das seis da tarde, quando Remus desapareceu com os Marotos.

* * *

Lily acordou no dia seguinte se sentindo terrivelmente mal.O banho no Lago congelado estava fazendo efeito.E ainda queria confirmar suas suspeitas sobre onde andaram os marotos na noite passada.

Ela escreveu em um pergaminho para Lene dizendo onde ela estava.

_Lene_

_Eu estava me sentindo mal e fui a enfermaria, volto logo._

_Lily_

__Lily andava devagar até a enfermaria abriu as portas, sentou em uma maca e chamou por madame Pomfrey.

-Madame Pomfrey? A senhora está ai?

A mulher chegou andando apressada.

-Olá, posso ajudá-la querida?-M. Pomfrey falou docilmente.

-Ontem eu estava fazendo uma guerra de neve com meus amigos e o Lago rachou e eu cai dentro d'água.-Lily narrou- Eu havia nos colocado o fetiço de impermeabilidade, mas não sei se fez muita diferença.

-Deve ser só um resfriado, vou buscar uma poção de fortalecimento e já volto.

-Obrigada.-Lily sorriu para ela.

A enfermeira voltou rapidamente e fez Lilian beber a poção liberou ela se desculpando.

-Desculpe eu não lhe dar toda a atenção devida, mas tenho três meninos internados.

-Não tem problema, eu estou me sentindo perfeitamente bem só por curiosidade, quem são os meninos sobre observação.

-Não sei se podia estar falando, mas você não sairá contando para todo mundo.-Madame Pomfrey falou agitada -São Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e James Potter.

-Os meninos estão internados?- A ruiva perguntou desperada-Eu preciso vê-los.

-Se não fizer muita bagunça, pode entrar.

Elas foram a uma ala mais afastada da enfermaria e lá estavam os três dormindo, todos meio arranhados, mas Remus estava pior, estava com enormes olheiras e estava todo se desesperou, o que havia acontecido com seus três amigos? Se bem que sua relação com James era um tanto confusa, mas podia concluir que apesar de tudo eles eram amigos.

Alguém chamou Madame Pomfrey e a enfermeira avisou:

-Lilian, você tem mais dez minutos, depois deve algum deles acordar de aquela poção verde-ela apontou para um copo em uma mesinha.-É a poção Wiggenweld, para restaraurar forças de quem está ferido.

-Claro, eu sei fazer ela, é bem fácil.

A senhora saiu deixando Lily sozinha na minutos depois Remus acordou.

-Lily, o que você 'tá' fazendo aqui?-Perguntou ele abrindo os olhos.

-Eu estava resfriada por causa do acidente no Lago ontem, também estava preocupada com três amigos meus que sumiram noite passada.

-Ah Lily, eu posso explicar...-ela o interrompeu:

-Não Remus, chega de mentiras, desculpas, você faz isso desde que entramos em Hogwarts.

-Lily você vai me odiar se eu te contar.

-Experimente!Você confia em mim ou não?

-É que... Bem, eusouumlobisomem.

-Fala mais devagar menino.

-Eu sou um lobisomem.-Remus falou baixinho.

-Eu sabia!-Lily exclamou não muito alto.

-Você sabia?

-Eu é Remus, você sempre desaparecia na lua cheia.Só não entendo porque os marotos também começaram a desaparecer ano passado.

-Então você não me odeia?

-Claro que não Remus, você é gentil, um grande amigo, inteligente, porque eu te odiaria?Por você ser diferente?

-Desculpa por não ter falado antes.

Ela sorriu para o amigo.

-Ah, você tem que tomar essa poção.-Ela disse entregando o copo com o líquido verde.

-Ah, tudo bem.

-Por que o Sirius e o Potter estão aqui também?

-Ah Lily, essa é outra parte do segredo, mas como você já sabe de metade, que diferença vai fazer?O ano passado, Sirius, James e Peter se transformaram em animagos para poder me acompanhar com segurança na lua cheia.

-Mas isso é muito perigoso!-Ela exclamou

-Eu sei, mas você os conhece eles são assim mesmo.

-E a Madame Pomfrey sabe que eles são animagos?

-Claro que não, eles disseram para ela que estavam tentando me seguir e acabaram levando uma batida do Salgueiro Lutador.

-Eles não são registrados, não é?

-Não, são clandestinos.

-Faz legal da parte deles fazerem isso por você.

-É, tenho muita sorte de ter meus amigos, e pessoas compreensivas como você.-Ele sorriu para Lily- Eles nunca veem para a enfermaria, mas hoje tivemos alguns problemas por causa da neve.

-Tudo bem. Remy acho que eu tenho que ir agora.

-Claro aviso que você esteve por aqui.

Ela sorriu dando um abraço na cama ao lado onde estava Sirius, a ruiva tirou os cabelos dele que estavam em seus olhos e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, depois foi na cama de James e tirou os óculos que o maroto havia esquecido de tirar e lhe depositou um beijo bem perto da boca.

Fora o ato mais nobre que ela já vira alguém fazer por um amigo, aquillo com certeza mudaria sua persepção sobre os marotos em de sair do cômodo se virou para Remus que a observava e lhe falou:

-Não se preocupe, o segredo de todos vocês está a salvo comigo.


End file.
